Joe Swanson
Joe Swanson is a macho paraplegic police officer in the Quahog Police Department who is at many times subject to intense anger problems. Swanson lost his legs when he was shot by a man named Bobby Briggs due to Joe going undercover at his meth lab to bring him in to the cops. He eventually got his revenge on him after 15 years. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He wasn't featured in the story itself, nor in the climax, but it was worth mentioning that his wife, Bonnie, resides at the Lust Ring in Hell, and was one of the residents spared during the Quahog raids. Soon after Adam West's passing, he later became the new mayor as Carol couldn't take the pressures of her husband's death, the slaughter of her sis, nor the duties of running a corrupted town. Order from chaos was being restored since then. Allies and enemies Friends: Peter Griffin, Quagmire, Cleveland, the Griffin family, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Long John Silver, Sergeant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Maka Albarn, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots Enemies: Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Puberto Ricans, Discord, The Dystopia League The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Joe Swanson is coming back and his machoness will be very funny. Joe as a law enforcer decides to screw the law here. He is first introduced to the others by V. Joe then helps the team with their missions and meets with Hunson Abadeer who he and the crew join forces against Discord and Sigma. When Discord plants the bombs Joe helps Lizbeth, Hondo, Vanelope, Zero and V stop them. Joe then trains with his allies and Hunson's men in order to prepare for their foes. Joe arrives at the mall with Agent Smith, Maka and Hades and fights a big mutated plant alongside them. Joe then consorts Lizbeth over her loss and swears that Sektor will pay for what he did. He also plays a role against the flood with the others. He helps the team acquire the first half or ring 5 while calling Cartman on being a lazy complainer. Gallery joe 1.jpg joe 2.jpg joe 3.jpg joe 4.jpg|"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!!!!" joe 5.jpg joe 6.jpg joes.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:The Fox Family Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Videos Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Law Enforcement Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Warburton Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Members of the Digital World Police Department Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125